Vicious?
by derherher
Summary: Akashi's encounter with a dog, and more dogs. Aomine and Akashi centric. It's not really an AoAka story, but just in case, there's some implied things, so read at your own risk.


**Disclaimer : I don't own KnB **

**AN : This story is inspired from kamuinoyume.**

**There's a slight ooc.**

* * *

The sound of basketballs bouncing on the floor, shoes squeaking against the shiny wood surface, occasional chatters, shouts, and short cheers are heard from the court where the first string are practicing after class.

The club's manager is watching the first string keenly, tapping her pen on her chin, scribbling something on her clipboard every now and then. She scans her eyes around the court and wrinkles her eyebrows as she frowns.

As usual, the ace of the team isn't present. If he doesn't come an hour or two late, he doesn't come at all. It has been Aomine's habit as of late. Momoi feels saddened from the fact that her childhood friend is losing his interest in what was once his only passion.

There is only a little bit of time until practice ends, and apparently the redhead captain has had enough of the ace's rebellious behavior. He throws the ball he is holding to the floor so hard it bounces high, threatening to hit the coach in the face, though it is soon caught by a panic Midorima. The coach keeps nodding his head in satisfaction seeing how the first string's stamina have improved, not noticing he was about to be hit by a hard basketball.

Despite them being in the middle of practice session, Akashi walks towards the bench to fish out his cell phone from his gym bag. A deadly aura starts emitting from the petite body as he calmly dials the tan boy's number.

After a moment, he speaks up.

"Daiki, I know you're ignoring my call. As soon as you hear this, I want you to come to practice no matter what time it is. I'll be waiting."

With that, he snaps his phone close and goes back to practice. The rest of the team, who stops whatever they were doing to listen to what he had to say, resumes to doing their activities after receiving a fierce glare from the captain.

No one dares to stay behind to watch a rare, might be interesting scene that is about to unfold in the gym. All they notice is that the next day, Aomine comes to practice on time, wincing in pain whenever he takes a step. They are now doing a 20 lap jog around the court as a warm up, the ace joins in and collapses on the floor after only the second lap. Despite the fact that his body can't undergo the heavy practice menu, he keeps forcing himself to do it. Everyone starts to worry, Kise is close to tell him to rest when Akashi grins to the the tan boy's direction. Not wanting to involve himself in a dangerous matter, he goes back to Kuroko's side and resumes his training.

One evening after practice, that the ace never misses to attend, the basketball prodigies including their manager decide it is time for them to get popsicles together again. Akashi who barely joins them, has to turn down the invite yet again because he has to be home right away. The group find it shocking that Aomine refuses to hang out with them as well. Although now that they look back, they remember Aomine has never been his cheerful self lately, ever since whatever Akashi did to him as punishment.

Akashi is walking through a deserted area, lost in his thoughts, when he spots the very thing he greatly dislikes.

A dog.

A grown up wolf-like dog breed, with a collar around his neck. He's a pet, someone must have lost him. As much as he feels sympathetic to the owner who must be very worried looking for him right now, he frowns upon the fact that the owner is being careless enough to lose his pet.

He stares at the dog who is sitting down at the side of the road, head tilting a bit. He looks up at Akashi and almost whimpers, though it is too quiet for Akashi to hear it clearly.

Akashi let out a sigh. He admits he doesn't know much about dogs since he never bothers to own one, or to learn facts about them. But one of the few popular dog facts that he knows is that dogs are extremely loyal to their owners, and some of them that are smart enough will know to find their way back to the house. He guesses he doesn't need to worry.

He crooks a small awkward smile to the now panting dog with long tongue sticking out sideways. He dislikes dogs, he hates the fact that they never listen to him, much like Aomine, though he isn't a dog. But he has to admit this particular dog is exceptionally… cute. He pities the animal for being lost, he must be confused and scared, though he doesn't look scared. He looks almost hurt to him. The dog shifts a bit, and the hurt expression on him grows a bit more, more whimpers escape his toothy long mouth. Akashi doesn't understand. He can't read expressions on animals, dogs included. Though he is certain by now that the dog looks hurt, he is looking at Akashi with his pleading eyes. He is convinced it must be because his owner isn't by his side like usual.

He slowly approaches him. He doesn't have a single experience of how to deal with dogs, except for that one time when he told one to sit, it ran away from him instead. He has never bothered to deal with any kinds of dogs ever again since then. But he can make an exception such as now, this dog looks different, he is adorable. He looks around, making sure there's no one there with him before he bends down and reaches his hand towards the dog's head.

Aomine is walking down the almost empty street with an old guy behind him, when he spots the one person who has caused him to suffer physically. His captain is glancing sideways and turns his head back as if he doesn't want anyone nearby. The tan boy's curiosity replaces his irritation, he hides behind a pole, ignoring the old guy who is now looking at him confused, and soon hides himself behind a wall too. Aomine raises an eyebrow at the weird old guy but chooses to ignore it to find out what his captain is about to do.

Akashi reaches out his hand a bit too fast because the dog cowers his head. The redhead slightly frowns, and speeds up his hand to reach the dog and pets the head, while firmly mutters 'calm down'. The dog tilts his head and attempts to bite Akashi's hand while backing away. Akashi pulls his hand back fast to avoid getting bitten, while straigthening his back and staring down at the now howling dog. The dog starts to make a lot of loud noises. He even snarls at Akashi.

Akashi widened his eyes, in irritation and fear. He should have known better that dogs will always be dogs, they will never listen no matter what he does. He was just trying to help, to comfort him, but dogs will never understand. Although the creature he thought was cute a moment ago, is now starting to scare him a bit as he bares his teeth to him, while growling. He heard if you run away from dogs, they will chase you. He doesn't know what to do. The dog keeps snarling and starts barking at him, as Akashi stiffens in his position, not daring to move an inch. His heart starts to race, fear is actually slowly consuming his body because for the first time, he doesn't know what to do, his brain won't work properly for him, his body is paralyzed.

Aomine rubs his eyes to make sure if the redhead in front of him is indeed Akashi. The guy is wearing a Teikou school uniform, and as far as he can remember, there is no other person with bright red hair at their school. He watches as Akashi flinches when the dog barks louder at him and takes a step forward, followed with another howl. He doesn't get why the dog would hate him that much, he hasn't done anything bad to him. He is also wondering why the dog is being really aggressive. As if to answer his question right after it pops up in his brain, he notices the dog's tail is missing, or rather, it must be stuck somewhere in between the wired fence behind him. That must be the reason he is being aggressive. Aomine briefly pauses and is impressed of how observant he can be. He smirks in his head.

Cold sweat is now forming on Akashi's temples. He wants to run away as far as he can but his legs won't allow him. He fears the dog will chase him and manages to tackle him down then attacks him. How he wish he didn't stop to pet the dog's head. Now that Akashi takes another look, the dog isn't even that cute. And that's when he catches the sight of the dog's tail, being stuck in the wired fence. Aomine started to worry Akashi would do something stupid, but this is Akashi, he knows he won't do something stupid.

"Ah, you must be in pain, you poor thing." He relaxes and walks closer towards the still snarling dog, and crouches down. He pulls the tail after making sure the fence isn't poking in any of the flesh, and frees the tail. Though instead of snuggling his head onto Akashi or even runs away from him, the dog stands up on his two rear legs, and charges into him with his two other legs, also attempting to bite him. Akashi widens his eyes in shock and yelps while covering his head with his two hands.

Akashi _did_ do something stupid, to Aomine's surprise. He stifles his laugh, freeing an injured dog is like asking to be attacked. The urge to laugh is completely gone when he witnesses the dog is indeed trying to attack the redhead. Although the dog is not that big, his bite can cause serious injury and Akashi seems to not know how to defend himself against one. He drops his bag and sprints to the two, before the dog manages to bite him.

He quickly takes off his sweater and covers the dog's head with it, while holding him strongly. Akashi stares at his teammate's sudden appearance, fear is still present in his eyes.

"Daiki?"

The tan boy is now holding the dog down with his body, finally able to calm the dog down. The old man who was hiding with him a moment ago, is now walking forward to them, while bowing and apologizing for the trouble, and thanking them for freeing his dog because he confesses he didn't know what to do so he was searching for help. After he hands him back the dog who calms down right after seeing the owner, they disappear around the corner.

"You okay there?" He looks down at the still crouching Akashi, then offers a hand to help him up.

Akashi gets up on his own, briefly brushes his clothes from any debris, eyes still staring at the ace a bit blankly, as fear and confusion are still present.

"How did you get here?" As much as Akashi is extremely grateful that Aomine comes in time to save him, he is just as irritated because of all people who could have saved him, it had to be Aomine.

"You're welcome?" Aomine grins lopsidedly and raises an eyebrow, while shoving his hands into his pockets.

Akashi thanks the ace in a low voice, chokes midway, follows with a cough while covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Aomine replies with a short 'heh' then turns around to head back to his house after picking up his sweater and bag, he apparently took the wrong path.

The captain stares at the ace's back in disbelief. He can't believe Aomine just pretty much mocked him. He chooses to ignore it and turns around as well, heading towards a different direction.

The redhead then turns around again and speeds up his walk, he soon catches up with Aomine and they are now walking side by side.

Aomine turns his head sideways and furrows his eyebrows.

"Um, what's up?"

"Daiki, I think I'll sleep over at your house tonight."

"Huh!?"

"I can help you with your homework too."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Are you rejecting my gratitude?"

"Your gratitude? Come on, Akashi-"

"I'll do your homework, now shut it!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"N-Nothing is wrong with me. What are you talking about?"

"You just stuttered."

"Daiki, keep being your clueless idiot self, will you? Why did you suddenly become an interrogator?"

"Hey! I just saved you from that dog and this is how you thank me?"

"Are you demanding a payback?"

"That's not that I'm saying. I'm gonna go check." Aomine retraces his steps and is walking back to where he was before.

"Daiki, stay here."

"Then tell me the truth."

"I'm going to do your homework for a week."

"As tempting as that is, I still want you to tell me the truth, or I won't let you stay at my house."

"Why? Don't you enjoy my company?" A smirk forms on the captain's face, though eyes are still staring at him fiercely.

As if the universe is against Akashi this evening, many barking sounds are heard not far away from where the two are. There is a man shouting though they can't catch what he is saying, his voice is swallowed by the loud barks.

The ace and the captain are now looking at each other in silent.

"…I see…" The ace speaks up after a minute of silence.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, no. I get it. You can stay at my house then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you can stay at my house."

"Daiki-"

They can now spot two- three- four dogs around the corner, some are running towards them, some were walking. They are now walking around the two in a small circle, sniffing the two. One barks towards Akashi, whose face pales he almost looks like a corpse.

"It's okay. They won't attack."

Aomine reaches his hand down with his palm facing up, the dog who barked at the redhead now sniffs the hand a bit timidly, before licking it. The dog slightly lowers his head and approaches him, allowing Aomine to pet him. The man soon comes over and for the second time for the two, the man apologizes for his carelessness. Akashi stays in his spot behind Aomine, he stares at the man who takes the leash on the four dogs, and almost runs away in fear.

Aomine puts his arm around Akashi's shoulder, and smirks.

"So you'll do my homework for a week?"

"Not anymore."

"Well then see you tomorrow?"

"I'll still be staying at your house."

"Why? There's no need, right?"

"If you think I was trying to avoid those dogs, you're wrong."

"Am I really?"

"Yes."

"Come on now, we both know."

"No, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Drop it, Akashi. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He let go of the redhead and shoves his hand back to his pocket.

"Daiki." Akashi's voice turns soft and sweet, Aomine has to glance towards him to see what kind of face he is making. Though he is looking down to the ground, which is unusual.

"What?"

"If anyone ever finds out about this, even if you didn't tell them" Akashi looks up, red eyes are glowing due to the orange setting sun, making him appear similar to his ancestor, which is probably the devil himself, "I'll make sure you'll be wearing those clothes you have been drooling over in the magazines you read."

"I don't read any other magazines than-"

"Exactly."

Aomine swiftly walks in front of Akashi, he turns around and blocks Akashi's way. He then pulls the captain to a tight hug, while rubbing his back.

"What.. are you doing?"

"I know you're still shocked, I understand. Just calm down, I won't let anything harm you, okay?"

"Stop it, Daiki. You're starting to annoy me."

"Woof."

_SMACK_

* * *

"Oh, Aominecchi! You're early this morning-ssu. What time did you get here?"

"This is rare indeed. It's normal for Akashi to come before us to the morning practice, but you?"

"Midorima, you're irritating, you know that?" Aomine rolls his eyes and shoots the ball he is holding, which goes into the basket smoothly.

"Wait, wait! Why is your cheek red-ssu?"

"Kise, start practicing, will you? You still suck."

"That's so mean!"

"Did someone slap you in the face?"

"It's none of your business."

Sound of an object shatters on the floor is soon heard, stopping the bickering between the ace and the shooter.

"W-What was that!?" Midorima hurries to the bench to check what just broke.

"Oh, that was me. My hand slipped and it must have knocked something down." Akashi lazily confesses, he seems almost out of character.

"Kerosuke! You broke my kerosuke nanodayo!"

Aomine doubles over and laughs uncontrollably at the bespectacled boy, who is down on his knees crying over his beloved lucky item. Akashi ignores the scene and resumes his practice.

* * *

**That Midorima scene is taken from the NG Shuu. Because it is midnight here and I'm tired (pff excuses)**

**kerosuke is his frog lucky item. I don't know if it's its name from him, or not.**

What Akashi gave Aomine as a punishment, is completely up to your imagination.

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
